In Their Mind
by freakyfujoshi
Summary: Apa yang dipikirkan para anggota BO ketika bergabung dlm organisasi itu? dan, apa yang dipikirkan si 'anokata' ketika membentuk BO? apakah mereka benar-benar sejahat yang biasa diperlihatkan? mungkin nda terlalu cocok dgn isinya... masih belajar...
1. Anokata

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho.. ;)

A/N : POV second person. Met read... :)

**BLACK ORGANIZATION 'S LEADER**

.

Hidup tidak pernah adil. Itulah semboyan untuk _losers_ yang sudah putus asa akan hidupnya. Akan takdirnya. Untuk orang-orang yang sudah sangat lelah menapaki kehidupan, dan tidak pernah mendapat kebahagiaan akan hidupnya.

Dan kaulah sang _loser _itu. Sang kalah. Yang telah menyerah. Yang telah putus asa. You.

Setiap waktu kau selalu meneriakkan kata-kata itu. Setiap seseorang telah terbunuh ditanganmu. Seperti ingin mencemooh korban yang terlihat sangat shock akan kematiannya. Atau untuk dirimu sendiri yang sedang mencari kebahagiaan dengan melumuri diri dengan darah. Darah orang-orang tak berdosa. Namun sedikitpun tidak kau temukan kebahagiaan itu.

Ah, mungkin kebahagiaan telah pergi dari dirimu. Sejak orang tuamu mati bunuh diri setelah penemuannya dalam persenjataan dan obat-obatan yang dulu dipuja-puja kini dimaki dan hina. Setelah pacarmu menjadi gila saat harta bendanya dikuras habis oleh orang-orang jahat berkedok pemerintah.

Kau tersentak dan menyeringai mengerikan. Hah, jahat. Bodoh. Seakan-akan ada orang baik di dunia ini. Semua kebaikan menurutmu hanyalah sebuah kedok, lambang kemunafikan, sesuatu yang impossible. Lihat saja, semua orang selalu berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi orang baik di mata masyarakat. Tetapi di dalamnya? Hah!

Dia malah bangga jika ada orang yang mengatakan yang mengatakannya jahat. Kejahatan itu menurutmu jauh lebih jujur daripada kebaikan. Orang jahat akan menjadi mandiri dan tahan akan terpaan, jauh berbeda dengan orang baik. Kau senang akan kejahatan dan kegelapan. Dan kau bangga berada di dalamnya.

* * *

A/N: yippie! multichapter pertamaku! #tebar confetti

oh, ya semua... apa ini bisa dikatakan drabble? apa terlalu panjang untuk ukuran drabble? maaf... aku masih newbie disini...

Can you give me a review? #pasang puppy dog eyes #ditimpuk


	2. Gin

Disclaimer : Aoyama Gosho, kan?

A/N: Third person PoV

**GIN**

.

Ia tak mengerti. Segalanya. Seluruhnya. Mengapa mereka meninggalkannya sendiri. Sendirian di flat. Sendirian di mobil. Sendirian bekerja. Sendirian.

Alone. Ah, betapa bencinya ia akan kata-kata itu. Seakan itu mengingatkannya saat ayahnya berselingkuh dan ibunya mati di ruang ICU, setelah dadanya tak sengaja tertembak oleh seorang tentara yang sedang mengejar buronannya. Mengingatkannya ketika adiknya membalik punggungnya padanya, menganggap bahwa ia adalah seorang pembawa sial.

Pada akhirnya ia sudah muak diperlakukan sebagai Penjahat. Diperlakukan sebagai biang kerok. Masa-masa itu sudah berhenti. Sudah hilang. Ia pun meraba pistol pemberian 'orang itu' di kantongnya. Ia menyeringai jahat. Kalau ia diperlakukan sebagai penjahat, bukankah lebih baik jika ia menjadi penjahat betulan?

Dan itu terwujud. Kau menunduk memandang wajah adikmu yang sudah tak bernyawa. Kepalanya bolong, tertembus peluru. Kau membisiknya pelan, dengan wajah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Sayang sekali, ya. Salamku pada ayah dan ibu, kalau begitu, little brother..". Kau mengangkat wajahmu, dan menoleh. Ada seseorang memandangmu disana. Orang itu.

"Tembakan bagus." katanya singat. Kau menyeringai puas.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 2 up! horee! akhirnya..

for 'Aifa 1407', ni Gin-nya! #grins

for all, maaf klo nda begitu bagus, ni buatnya kilat, soalnya…

Don't forget for review!


	3. Vermouth

Disclaimer : (bosan nulis ini..) Aoyama Gosho..

A/N : Ng.. Mungkin disini ada beberapa bagian yang nda terlalu pantas dibaca anak dibawah umur, jadi lebih baik bacanya pake pantauan ortu.. #emang kamu diatas 17? #gubrak..

* * *

**VERMOUTH**

.

A Secret Makes A Woman Woman. Rahasia itu bagian dari seorang wanita. Begitulah yang selalu kau katakan. Sepotong kalimat yang kau junjung tinggi. Kalimat yang indah, namun misterius. Seperti dirimu.

Malam itu, kau berlari kencang tak tentu arah, dengan badan setengah terbuka. Kau terisak sangat keras, namun teredam bunyi hujan. Padahal kau hanya bermaksud belajar tambahan di rumah Touchi Kuroba, setelah Yukiko pulang. Tapi, tidak disangka ia menginginkan lebih. Ia tiba-tiba langsung diangkut ke ranjang dan.. Ah, tidak. Kau tidak perlu mengingatnya ulang. Itu sudah cukup sakit.

Sejak saat itu kau berjanji, lelaki brengsek itu tak akan hidup tenang, walau kau telah berada di alam lain sekalipun.

Setelah hari itu, hidupmu tak lagi sama. Kau menjadi pendiam. Kariermu dalam sinetron anjlok drastic. Matamu selalu menyiratkan kesedihan dan penderitaan, sembari sekali-sekali kau melirik perutmu yang mulai membuncit. Yukiko, sahabatnya yang selalu menghiburnya, pun, mesti pergi meninggalkannya setelah menikah dengan seorang penulis muda, Yusaku Kudo. Kau semakin yakin, bahwa kau tidak punya malaikat. Apalagi setelah kejadian itu. Kejadian naas itu.

Kau menggenggam tangan kecil anakmu yang baru satu tahun. Ryu Vineyard—kau tidak akan pernah sudi nama keluarga anakmu, 'Kuroba'—berjalan pelan dengan langkah tertatih. Kau tersenyum kecil pada malaikat kecilmu itu. Benar-benar hari yang menyenangkan untuk membawa seorang anak bermain ditaman. Hari itu sekilas benar-benar terlihat sempurna, hingga sebuah derum mobil menyadarkanm. Kau memandang terbelalak plat mobil hitam itu. Itu kan…

Kau tersadar dari keterkejutanmu ketika pintu mobil terbuka. Seorang lelaki dewasa berwajah tampan melangkah keluar dari sana. Dalam hati kau merutuk. Bodoh. Kenapa kau tidak bawa saja anakmu ke L.A bersama dengan Yukiko, atau paling tidak menyamar saja ketika membawa anakmu keluar jalan-jalan? Ryu yang menyadari ekspresi khawatirmu itu menarik-narik blus panjangmu, sambil bertanya pelan, "_Mom, Mom? What's up_?". Kau mengacuhkannya, dan menatap tajam lelaki di depanmu. Lelaki yang akan menghantuimu seumur hidup dan yang tidak akan pernah kau harapkan datang ke kehidupanmu lagi. Touchi Kuroba.

"_What are you doing in here?_" katamu dengan pandangan marah. Lelaki brengsek itu hanya tersenyum mengejek ke arahmu sembari melambai tak sabaran pada bodyguard dibelakangnya. Mereka segera memitingmu menjauh dari Ryu. Kau menganga dengan ngeri melihat lelaki itu menarik Ryu jauh dari jangkauanmu. Tidak pernah, tidak pernah sekalipun kau akan membiarkan lelaki brengsek itu menyentuh anakmu. Tidak akan pernah!

"_Don't touch my son!_" teriakku. Agar ia melepaskan genggamannya dari anakmu, Sekaligus berharap bahwa ada seseorang akan mendengarmu dan menyelamatkan kalian berdua. Harapan bodoh, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang terlihat di jalanan besar itu. Sementara itu, 'Touchi Kuroba'—kau menyebut namanya dengan ekspresi jijik—berbalik menghadapmu dengan senyum mengejeknya, lagi.

"Ck, ck, ck. Tidak sabaran." katanya padamu sembari menggelengkan kepala perlahan. "_Don't worry, My Lady.. _Kau akan segera dilepaskan setelah akau mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan." Sambungnya. Segera ia mengangkat Ryu kedalam mobilnya dan berlalu pergi, sebelum kau bisa tersadar akan keterkejutanmu dan menyadari bahwa pegangan kuat para bodyguard itu sudah tak terasa. Setelah sadar, kau jatuh terduduk di jalanan, dengan air mata keluar dengan cepat, membentuk sebuah genangan air di wajahmu. Kau berteriak, merutuk, memohon agar anakmu segera dikembalikan. Tapi kenyatannya itu tak berarti apa-apa, malah hanya menghabiskan suara. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki keluar dari balik semak. Kau menoleh.

"Padahal sekarang sudah zaman emansipasi. Ya, kan?" tanya lelaki itu sambil tersenyum prihatin padamu, yang tidak sampai di matanya. Matanya memancarkan kebencian dan dendam yang teramat sangat, membuatmu bergetar. Namun kau masih mentapnya dengan pandangan tak mengerti. Melihat reaksimu, ia berjongkok menghadapmu dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol. Ditaruhnya pistol itu ditanganmu. Kau menatapnya bertanya. Pandangan matanya dingin, sekarang.

"Hubungi aku ketika kau sudah tahu apa gunanya." jawabnya pelan, menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tak terkatakan. Kau mengernyit. Tapi sebelum kau bertanya lebih jauh, ia segera bangkit dan berlalu.

Saat itu kau masih menjadi wanita lugu dan polos. Namun lihatlah kau sekarang. Berdiri dengan wajah dingin menatap mayat Touchi Kuroba. Kau tersenyum mengejek, seperti yang selalu dilakukannya ketika menatapmu. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara gerakan dibelakangmu. Kau menoleh dengan cepat dan mengacungkan pistolmu. Seorang anak lelaki berusia sekitar 7 tahun, anak seorang pria yang sudah terbujur kaku di depanmu, yang kau ketahui namanya bernama Kaito Kuroba, sedang mengintip perbuatanmu. Kau nyaris saja menarik pelatuk, ketika kau mengenali wajah anak itu. Oh, tentu saja kau mengenali wajah itu. Wajah bayi yang menatapmu balik ketika kau selesai melewati persalinan panjang. Anak lelaki yang kau perjuangkan seumur hidupmu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Ryu Vineyard.

Ingin rasanya kau berlari memeluknya seerat mungkin, tidak ingin melepasnya dan membawanya lari dari rumah terkutuk ini. Menjanjikan pengamanan tertinggi untuknya. Tapi kau tahu, itu takkan mungkin sama sekali. Jadi yang bisa kau lakukan hanya kabur sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat itu, dengan wajah berlinangan air mata. Kau terhenti ketika dirasanya kau sudah cukup jauh. Dan ternyata disana telah menunggu orang itu. Ia tersenyum bangga padamu, yang lagi –lagi tak sampai dimatanya.

* * *

A/N: ni masih ficlet, nda ya?

Agak sinetron, ya? Jelek, ya? Maaf, yak lo mengecewakan…

Oh, ya… semakin banyak kalian review, semakin cepat aku apdet! #mangnya siapa juga yang mau tau #plak


	4. Chianti

Disclaimer : (again and again) Aoyama Gosho pastinya….

A/N : Yang _italic _berarti flashback.

**CHIANTI**

.

Kau menatap mata yang nyaris tertutup pada tubuh berlumuran darah didepanmu. Terdapat kepuasan dalam hatimu, ketika pelurumu berdesing tepat sasaran, dan bersarang di otaknya. Membuatnya mati seketika. Terdengar gumam pujian dari rekan-rekanmu. Kau tersenyum bangga, lalu mendekat kearah mayat lelaki itu. Tapi ketika kau sudah cukup dekat untuk melihat wajah sasaranmu, senyum itu dengan cepat menghilang. Kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkan lelaki itu padamu bertahun-tahun lalu, kembali terngiang di kepalamu, padahal kau telah mati-matian berusaha melupakannya.

_._

"_Kemana gadis kecil yang manis dan riang itu? Gadis kecil manja yang penyayang dan peduli pada orang lain?" tanya Sasuke getir, yang tidak lain adalah kakakmu. Kau terpaku_

_._

Saat itu kau terperanjat akan kata-kata Sasuke. Ya, dulu kau memang adalah seorang gadis baik hati yang selalu tersenyum. Yang penyayang dan peduli, seperti kata-kata kakakmu. Tapi sekarang? Ah, entahlah.

Sudah berkali-kali kau berusaha mencari jawabannya. Mencari kemana gerangan gadis itu. Tapi kau tidak pernah menemukannya, membuatmu mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Gadis itu mungkin telah terkikis sedikit demi sedikit oleh waktu, dari dalam hatimu. Atau mungkin dengan sekejap gadis itu lenyap tertelan dendam, setelah menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana orangtua kalian disiksa dan dipotong-potong oleh sekumpulan biadab, tanpa bisa berbuat apapun. Kesimpulan ini masuk akal, tapi tidak untukmu.

Tapi, setelah melihat wajah kakakmu yang hanya seperti tertidur, Kau mengerti. Kau tersenyum pelan—senyum kaku, karena setelah bertahun-tahun, kau akhirnya lupa cara tersenyum—lalu menunduk, diatas wajah kakakmu.

"Gadis kecil itu masih ada, kak. Masih disini." bisikmu kecil sembari menyentuh dadamu. "Ia hanya terkurung, dan entah sampai kapan." lanjutmu lagi. Kau berdiri dan berbalik menghadap langit senja keemasan. Air matamu menitik.

_._

"_Aku benci senja." kata seorang gadis kecil sambil menatap langit dari jendela. "Berarti langit pagi yang cerah itu akan tenggelam oleh malam yang gelap." sambungnya, mengerucutkan bibir. Sepasang pria dan wanita dewasa, serta seorang lelaki muda, tersenyum geli akan gerutuan sang gadis kecil._

"_Jangan pernah membenci senja, dear." kata lelaki muda—kakak sang gadis—lembut. Gadis itu berbalik dan menatapnya._

"_Karena pada saat senja, malaikat pelindungmu akan turun dan melindungimu sampai pagi." sambung ayahnya. Gadis itu memiringkan kepalanya._

"_Tapi, Dad bilang kalian semua adalah malaikat pelindungku. Jadi, kalian hanya akan melindungku sampai pagi?" Ibunya yang baru datang dari dapur tersenyum menenangkan pada sang gadis, lalu memeluknya erat. Terasa hangat dan nyaman._

"_Kami berbeda, dear. Kami, akan melindungimu sepanjang hidupmu. Tanpa henti, tanpa lelah." jawabnya. Lalu dilepaskannya pelukan itu. Gadis itu memandang mereka semua._

"_Janji?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kelingkingnya._

"_Janji!" jawab mereka serempak, mengangkat kelingking bersamaan seperti yang ia lakukan. Ia tersenyum senang bercampur geli. Sang ibu, ayah, dan kakak bertukar pandang lalu tertawa geli. Tawa bahagia, Tawa riang, yang didalamnya terdapat ikatan indah, ikatan keluarga yang tidak akan pernah terputus._

A/N : Chapter 4, up! Yuhuuu!

Nah, buat nama 'sasuke', ini sama sekali nda da hubungannya ma naruto. Nama itu cuman nama yang asal ku embat, karena pusing nyari nama jepun…ohohoohohohoh #kicked

Seperti sebelum dan sebelumnya lagi, jika ada suatu kejanggalan di cerita ini, silahkan pencet tombol review! semakin banyak kalian nge-review, semakin cepat juga aku ngapdet! ohohohohohhhh


	5. Korn

Disclaimer : Pak Aoyama Gosho yang tidak pernah bosan buat dc..

* * *

**KORN**

.

Pecundang. Pecundang. Pecundang. Diulang-ulang. Setiap hari. Setiap waktu. Dari siapapun yang mestinya menyayangimu. Membuat kata ini menjadi katalis bagimu.

Mereka lebih menyayangi kakakmu, Oh, ya. Kakakmu yang _sempurna_, yang selalu dipuji banyak orang. Lihat saja apa yang selalu mereka katakan untuk kakakmu. Cantik. Cerdas. Berbakat. Mereka selalu ternganga memandang kakakmu. Yang lelaki mengharap namanya tercetak dalam undangan mereka. Yang wanita selalu memandangnya dengan penuh iri. Membuatmu muak.

Oh, dan sekarang lihatlah apa yang terjadi padanya. Kejadian yang membuktikan bahwa kau bukanlah pecundang.

Rambut hitam panjang yang lurus berkilau itu, bukanlah halangan yang berarti bagimu. Wajah yang terlihat memelas itu, malah terlihat menjijikkan dimatamu. Dendam didalam hatimu yang telah tertumpuk tinggi sangat lama, telah menutup hatimu, memberi tenaga bagi tanganmu untuk menarik pelatuk. Dan, tubuh semampai itu ambruk. Kau menatap wajah tak bernyawa itu tanpa ekspresi. _Lihatlah, kakakku tersayang. Aku bukan pecundang.

* * *

_

A/N :Aneh? terima kasih.

Jelek? Terima kasih.

Buruk? Terima kasih.

Tapi, aku lebih berterima kasih lagi kalau anda2 sekalian mengklik tombol review!


	6. Vodka

Disclaimer : Pak Aoyama Gosho yang dengan cerdas ngegambar Shinichi Kudo! Kyaaaa :D

A/N : Telat update.. hiks :'(

* * *

**VODKA**

.

Mereka membunuhnya. Mereka membunuhnya. Mereka membunuhnya! Hanya karena ia tak sengaja berada di kerusuhan itu. Peluru itu berdesing, menembus jantungnya. Bagus sekali. Jadi, setelah kumpulan pengecut—yang dengan jijik kau sebut 'polisi'—itu menangkap orang tuamu dan membuatnya gila di penjara, kekasihmu dibunuhnya juga. Hebat. Benar-benar hebat. Oh, tidakkah itu cukup?

Tiba-tiba, ada seseorang berdiri di belakangmu. Berambut kuning panjang dan bermata superdingin, yang dari panggilan teman-temannya, kau tahu bernama Gin. Kau selalu tampak mengaguminya. Mengidolakannya. Ia berani mendobrak segala peraturan yang ada—oh, memangnya apa guna peraturan itu?—dan membunuh siapapun yang ia ingin, termasuk adiknya.

"Kak.." panggilmu pelan. ia tak bereaksi.

"Jangan biarkan kumpulan polisi itu membuatmu terpuruk." katanya, lalu menyerahkan sebuah pistol. Kau mengernyit. Browning? Dari Belgia*? Baru kau bertanya untuk apa, tapi, ia sudah pergi menggunakan Porsche-nya. Kau memandang pistol itu, lalu sebuah tekad menyala dalam hatimu. Ya. Polisi itu bukanlah alasan. Bukanlah ancaman. Kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dalam satu tembakan, jika kau mau…

* * *

A/N :

*Browning. Pistol kesayangan Vodka, buatan Belgia. Isi magasin 13 + 1. (nyontek dari DC SDB +30)

Uhuuiiii! Chap 6 up!

Maaf kalau aku telat ngupdate! banyak kesibukan, en hapalan.. Hu.. hu.. :'(

RnR, ya! Kutunggu!

oh, ya. Untuk Life Never Fair, maaf klo nda bisa terlalu sering di update. Maaf, ya!


End file.
